Daredevil
Daredevils are warriors that embody the Venture League's philosophy of plunging into the unknown and facing whatever they find head-on. They provide the heavy firepower of their faction, and are generally seen as the faction's shock troopers. Whereas Buccaneers are focused around evasion and disorientation, Daredevils emphasize spreading and maximising damage to large numbers of enemies using their flareguns. Many NPCs that are part of the Venture League faction support or use Daredevil gear. These examples include Sky Lane, who stands next to a modified Daredevil Helmet, and Trek Furino, who carries a Daredevil flaregun. Daredevil Rank 1 Daredevil Flareguns 1 * 1+2+2+3; Charge-Up: Fire a projectile that burns enemies for a very short amount of time. *"Fig on Fire 1": Gain a temporary speed boost for a very short time, and damage nearby enemies. Daredevil Helmet 1 * "Super Jump 1": Leap into the air and deal 4 damage to enemies upon impact. Daredevil Jacket 1 * Daredevil Pants 1 * 5-Piece Bonus *Shows dangerous enemies on the mini-map. Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Daredevil Rank 2 With Rank 2 comes the Daredevil Shoulderpads. Daredevil Flareguns 2 * 2+2+3+3; Charge-Up: Fire a projectile that burns enemies for a short amount of time. *"Fig on Fire 2": Gain a temporary speed boost for a short time, and damage nearby enemies. Daredevil Helmet 2 * "Super Jump 2": Leap into the air and deal 6 damage to enemies on impact. Daredevil Jacket 2 * Daredevil Pants 2 * Daredevil Shoulderpads 2 * 5-Piece Bonus *Shows dangerous enemies on the mini-map. 6-Piece Bonus *Increase coin and item pick-up distance. Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Daredevil Rank 3 The Shoulderpads provide the ability "Fire Extinguisher". Daredevil Flareguns 3 * 2+2+3+4; Charge-Up: Fire a projectile that burns enemies for an amount of time. *"Fig on Fire 3": Gain a temporary speed boost for a medium time, and damage nearby enemies. Daredevil Helmet 3 * "Super Jump 3": Leap into the air and deal 8 damage to enemies on impact. Daredevil Jacket 3 * Daredevil Pants 3 * Daredevil Shoulderpads 3 * "Fire Extinguisher": Freeze enemies, dealing 14 damage and slowing them. 5-Piece Bonus *Show dangerous enemies on the mini-map. 6-Piece Bonus *Increase coin and item pick-up distance. Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Valiant Weapon Beta Information During beta testing, many of the Daredevil items had different stats which were later rearranged among the items. The Daredevil Helmet 1 provided +1 armor and +1 imagination, increased loot pick-up distance, and automatically showed the locations of dangerous enemies on the mini-map. The 4-piece multi-item bonus provided +2 armor and +3 imagination and gave players the Super Jump ability. The Daredevil Helmet 3 provided +2 armor and +3 imagination, increased loot pick-up distance, and automatically showed the locations of dangerous enemies on the mini-map. The Rank 3 Daredevil had three multi-item bonuses; a 4-piece bonus added +3 armor and +3 imagination; a 5-piece bonus added +1 armor, +1 imagination, and +1 health and gave players the Super Jump ability; and a 6-piece bonus added +1 armor and +1 imagination and gave players the ability to drop a first aid kit for other players to use. The Daredevil Jackets were formerly called Daredevil Armor. However, aside from lacking gloves for most of beta testing, they had no aesthetic differences from the released Jackets. Gallery Level 3 daredevel elements copy.jpg|Concept art Daredevil3.png|Rank 3 Daredevil Daredevil With Venture Cape.png|Daredevil With Venture League Cape 12.png|Alternate Daredevil Torsos Fackit DareDevil1 I5.png|Daredevil Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos Fackit Daredevil1 Legs I1.png|Daredevil Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos Fackit DareDevil2 I5.png|Daredevil Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos Fackit Daredevil2 Legs I1.png|Daredevil Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos fackit daredevil3 i5.png|Daredevil Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos Fackit Daredevil3 Legs I1.png|Daredevil Rank 3 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Daredevil3_Var_I5.png|Daredevil Rank 3 Torso Texture Recolored Legs_Fackit_Daredevil3_Var_I1.png|Daredevil Rank 3 Legs Texture Recolored Category:Specialties Category:Venture League